The Ravenclaw who ended it all
by dracoandharry
Summary: Harry's parents weren't killed, instead his brother Alex, is the boy who lived. When he was going to be left on the Dursley's door step, he was taken in by a Ravenclaw. Slash fic. Harry/Draco, Hermione/Nevil, Remus/Serverus, Sirius/OC
1. Prologue

The Ravenclaw Who Ended It All

By Harry and Draco

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, and sadly, I never will. I do however own Ember and Silverfyre and the Canadian Silver Flame Dragon.

A/N; My very first story, so please be gentle. **And I have a beta already**! I'm not too sure yet what this stories going to be like. The most I can say is that Harry gets rescued by a girl the night he is left on the door step by his parents, who want to focus all their time on Harry's twin, Alex, who is the boy-who-lived. Onto the Prologue _Line_ Ember Jewel Ravenclaw was standing in the shadows watching a house. It was late, and the house had just been attacked.

She watched as something fled from the house. What was left of Voldemort, she guessed. "One of them is now the boy-who-lived, but which one, and more importantly, will they keep both children, or give one up to focus on the other," she asked herself. She heard a rumble in the back of her mind.

'**I couldn't tell you, my lady**,' she heard. Ember just smiled and shrugged off the voice of her familiar. The dragon was flying around above her at the moment, waiting for when she would need him. She turned back to the house and waited to see what would happen next. But then deciding nothing was going to happen today, she left and headed back to her home.

She came back every day for a week, and started to scowl at the house more and more. The father and mother doted on Alexander, the boy-who-lived, but they usually ignored Harry, the younger twin.

'These parents are deplorable!' Ember thought to herself. Luckily Sirius and Remus where over almost every day, and they both doted on Harry. They also doted on Alex, but at least they gave Harry attention as well. One day though, while she was observing the house, she heard an argument between the two parents, Sirius and Remus. 'Hmm, what are they arguing about,' she thought decided to risk getting closer to hear. "Why would you even think about bringing Harry to live with Lily's sister and her husband? They hate you guys," Sirius said. "If you want to spend all your time focusing on Alex; Then let me take Harry and raise him," Sirius added next. "You live with Remus though Sirius. Although we know he won't hurt Harry intentionally, he might bite him by accident. No, its best this way," James said next.

'_Well, If James thinks it's a good idea then I highly doubt that it is. I might just have to fix this_,' Ember thought glaring. She had thought James and Lily smarter than that. '**Dumb Griffindor's**,' she heard coming from her familiar. "Silverfyre, be nice," Ember said calmly. The dragon just gave her a mental shrug. Ember turned and left, going to a place where she could get onto Silverfyre's back. They flew away from the house.

"Later tonight, we will have to go and watch number 4, privet drive," Ember said to Silverfyre. Silverfyre was a Canadian Silver Flame dragon. She had formed the familiar bond with the dragon before he hatched, so she ended up raising him, and training him. She had saved him from a couple of wizards who where going to use him as potions ingredients. When his parents asked why she saved it, she told them that all life was important. They had thanked her, and said that they were glad their little hatchling had bonded with the kind hearted witch. Silver Flames where a rare type of dragon; but fiercely loyal to those they consider important to them.

"**Then we will have to start flying there now**," Silverfyre said to her. She nodded and they started to head to Surry. Although, as a witch, Ember could have just apparated there, she liked flying on Silverfyres back, and the dragon enjoyed carrying her around to places.

This is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a linen this is a line

Later that night, they watched as a tall wizard in rather odd looking clothing, put out all the lights on the street, then James and Lily showed up with the child. Little Harry was placed on the door step with a note, than the three left. Ember walked over and bristled.

"Not ever a warming charm on the poor child," she said picking Harry up. "I'm taking the poor dear away from these retched people and giving him the life he deserves," she added. Ember, now holding Harry, climbed onto the back of Silverfyre, and then he took off into the air and they left. They reached a large castle in the middle of a lush valley that was surrounded by mountains. The sun was just starting to come up turning the sky a faint pink. The castle belonged to the Ravenclaw family, and Ember had inherited it when she turned 17 along with the title of Lady Ravenclaw. Ember was the last remaining direct descendant of the Ravenclaws. Although, now that she was taking in Harry, he two would be a Ravenclaw.

This is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a line, this is a linen this is a line

A few months later found Ember, holding Harry in her arms standing in the ministry of magic building. She was in the department of child services to be exact, trying to get custody of Harry. The witch in front of her was not being helpful at all though, and Ember was quickly getting mad. "I'm telling you, Harry's parents are unfit to raise him. They placed him on the door step of some of the worst muggles there are, without even a warming charm placed on him. I have the memory to prove it," Ember said angrily. A man walked over to her. "I will take your case. I have a pensive in my office, so we can use that to see if what you say is true or not," the man said.

"I'm Edward Frankenstein," he said.

"Frankenstein, are you related the famous wizard Frankenstein that created the Infari spell," Ember asked.

"Sadly, yes, but that was a long time ago," Frankenstein said. "Aw, here we are. Just place the memory in there and we'll take a look at it," he added. Ember did as told, adding a few more as well, and about half an hour later, all the paper work was filled out and she was heading on her way out of the building. Harry James Potter, at the age of two, became Harry Ravenclaw. "I'll add in a middle name when I figure one out," Ember said to the man. As Lady Ravenclaw, she had a lot of influence in the magical world, not that she ever used that influence. People didn't get why she liked spending so much time out of the public were soon on their way back home.

B/N; I will train her yet! *searches around for the whips* hehehe

A/N; help me dear readers and distract her with reviews.


	2. Who the hell is uncle Puppy?

The Ravenclaw Who Ended It All

By Harry and Draco

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, and sadly, I never will.

A/N; *shoves cotton into ear* My beta hasn't stopped screeching for the past *looks at clocks* half an hour. _**You guys are great**_. We're posting this chapter up early, but we'll try to get them up at least once a week. If need be my beta said she will translate my writing into type. Oh yeah, I'm Alexandria or Lexy, and my beta is Elizabeth or Lizy, and we both live in some random location in Canada! Now, onto the story again!

**Chapter one – Who the Hell is Uncle Puppy?**

Remus and Sirius had been searching everywhere for Harry. Lily had gone to visit Harry at her sister's house, only to find out that he had never been there. Sirius and Remus finally decided to just go to the ministry to report it. They found it odd when they were sent to see Frankenstein, the head of the Child serves department.

"I hear that you're looking for you Harry Potter," Frankenstein said. Sirius nodded in affirmation on that note. "You need not worry. Harry is very safe right now. He's living with Ember Ravenclaw," Frankenstein said.

"Thank god he's safe. We would like to see him, can you give us the address of where she lives," Remus asked hopefully.

"Sadly, I can't. It's not on file anywhere. She lives on the Ravenclaw family land, but no one knows where it is," Frankenstein said shrugging. They left and Sirius decided to send an owl to see if it could find the house. Ravenclaw is the house of the bird after all, so maybe a bird could find it.

Five weeks later, they got a reply, saying that she wanted to meet them at the three broom sticks to talk with them. She had an offer for them, but only if they proved themselves to her. Both went, hoping to see Harry, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Harry," Sirius asked angrily.

"I have never met you in person, so I'm certainly not going to put my son at risk by bring him here. You might try to take him from me and back to his parents, and I can't have that. They left him without even a warming charm. He's safe though with Silverfyre," Ember said. They didn't need to know that Silverfyre was not only a dragon but currently flying around above the pub. "You have proven though that you care for Harry though, so how would you guys like to come live him me. I would of course have to give Remus a potion first that would make the wolf go away," she added.

"How did you know about that," Remus asked shocked.

"I'm from Ravenclaw, I know a lot. I have seen many werewolves in my time, and you show all the signs of being one," she added looking at him sadly. "The potion will make the wolf into an animagus. You will still have to change on the full moon of course, but you will still keep yourself while in the wolf form," she added, explaining about the potion. "In return for this, you will teach Harry when he's older. As for your job Sirius, you could just use the floo to get to work on the days you work," Ember added brightly. Sirius and Remus looked at each other, and agreed to go with her. They were then lead outside and saw a Dragon on the street, with a little boy sleeping on top of him. Ember walked over and picked the child up.

"How was he Silverfyre," Ember asked him.

"_**Fine, he slept mostly**_," Silverfyre said. Remus and Sirius of course didn't hear this. They were just shocked to be seeing a tamed dragon. A rather beautiful tamed dragon though.

_**This is a line This is a line This is a line This is a line This is a line This is a line This is a This is a line**_

A few months later found Harry at the zoo with Ember, Remus and Sirius. He had taken to calling them Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius. Harry was trotting around the zoo on his little legs. "What do you want to see next Harry," Remus asked the little boy. They had already seen the Africa, America, and Canadian exhibits. Harry pointed to a building that said Madagascar on it. Ember nodded and they headed there. There was a talk going on about Lemur's that she thought Harry would like. He was a very intelligent boy after all.

They walked in, and Remus picked up Harry so he could watch the animals while the keeper talked about them. Harry heard something and just had to tell the others. "Look Uncle Remus, there are the Lemuses," Harry said. Sirius promptly fell on the floor laughing, while Ember chuckled, and Remus spluttered.

"Harry, my dear Child. There called Lemurs," Ember said gently. Harry thought about it and shrugged.

"They always be Lemus to me," he said, which made Sirius fall on the floor laughing again. Remus just huffed and started to walk away with Harry and Ember. Sirius soon got up and caught up to them, still chuckling. Remus was pouting at him though, so he stopped after a while. They continued on, and then went to a building that was for wizards only. Muggles were unable to see the building, so they walked in and looked at the few magical beast's that they had.

"Is that a unicorn," Harry asked Sirius, who was now holding him.

"Yes, it's the purest off all the animals. If you kill one and drinks its blood, you'll live only a half life, for killing something to pure," Sirius said. Ember smiled at the pair. She looked at Harry. She felt a slight attraction to Sirius, but decided to keep that to herself. She didn't think he would want to be with someone like her after all.

Harry got down from Sirius's arms and walked over to Ember who picked him up. "I want to go see the reptiles now with just mummy," Harry said to her. Ember smiled at him, glad that he still liked her best.

"Why don't you want Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus to come," Ember asked.

"Their nice, but Mummy's my favourite person to be with. They can go play at the park while we go see the snakes and lizards," Harry said.

"Well, I think they should come, but I'll carry you through," Ember said. Harry thought about and nodded his head yes, agreeing with her; so they three headed next door to where the reptiles where. Harry started to talk to a snake, only he was hissing. Harry was speaking parseltong. Remus and Sirius looked shocked and didn't know what to say to that.

Ember put Harry down, and then stood in front of him. "Harry, I don't mind if you talk to snakes. It's a gift after all, but other wizards and witches will have a problem, so this is something you can't tell others about alright," Ember said to the little boy. Harry nodded his head agreeing. After that, they returned home, and Harry went off to play in his play room. It was between his bedroom and the classroom. On the other side of his room was Embers room, with the other two a floor above. This was all in a tower, and all six rooms shared a common room. They ate in the large dining hall together, although Sirius and Remus didn't know why. They didn't even know why she lived in such a large castle by herself. Okay, there were in fact house elves as well, but it still seemed pointless. The castle was as big as Hogwarts, if not a bit bigger, and there were only four of them, plus an army of house elves to care for the place. In the dungeons however, was a safe room for the first full moon. Remus had taken the potion on the night of the new moon, and although he had changed into his wolf form at will a few times, he was still nervous about the full moon, so Ember had agreed to prove to them at he was safe now. Harry would get to stay up late that night, and would stay with Sirius just outside the door, while Ember would be inside in her Animagus form, while he changed. When she was certain that Remus was safe, she would let the other two in.

"Why would you be the one in the room? I should be the one to go in with Remus. I've faced his Wolf form on the full moon together already. I'm more experienced then you are," Sirius said the night was of the full moon.

"We've been over this already Sirius. It's because my animagus form is a Griffin. I'll be a lot stronger in that form then a black dog will," Ember said rolling her eyes at him.

"Mummy, can I see your aminal form," Harry asked, so Ember changed before walking into the room. Sirius then shut and locked the door, and waited for the signal. About five minutes later, it came, and he walked in with Harry, who jumped down and ran over to Remus.

"Uncle Puppy," Harry said hugging the wolf around the neck. Sirius promptly fell over laughing his ass off. When the wolf just stood there and let the child hug him with a smile on his face (if wolfs could smile) Sirius knew that it had worked. Harry then walked over to Ember and got onto her back.

"Mummy, you carry me to bed," Harry asked yawning and climbing onto Embers back. Ember nodded and walked out of the room before taking off and flying up the stairs and to the tower they all shared.

"Uncle Puppy," Sirius started chuckling at the name and getting a glare from Remus, "That might be the reason why she lives in such a large castle by herself. One of the reasons anyways; I think Silverfyre might be the other reason," he added as the two walked out of the room. He was safe, so they may as well go to bed now.

_**Random Lines of Doom Random Lines of Doom Random Lines of Doom Random Lines of Doom**_

A week later found the four in Diagon ally. They had taken the floo this time because Silverfyre was at home resting. He had a cold. Sirius thought this really funny because he didn't even know Dragons could get colds. Ember gave him funny looks whenever he chuckled about this though, and usually took a few steps away from the other man, that in turn made Remus laugh. Harry was just really confused, but went with his mom when she stepped away from Sirius.

They were there to go shopping for new cloths for Harry. He had out grown most of the cloths he had. Ember found this odd, seeing as she had only had him for a few months. 'I think I should get him a bigger size this time, well, a bit bigger than he is anyways,' Ember thought. She walked over to Madam Mulkins to get him some cloths. Ember was rather found of this store.

"Hello, we need to get Harry some more cloths. He seems to have had a random growth spurt in the last little bit," Ember said to the matron of the store. Madam Mulkin herself always tended to Ember and Harry personally.

"I take it you will need everything then," She asked. Ember nodded and put Harry down. He walked over to the stand and climbed up on it.

"Such a well behaved boy. I don't see how Lily could bare to leave her child on the door step," Madam Mulkin said. "I'm glad that you took him in. Then you'll have someone to love, and he'll be safe and loved," she added. Madam Mulkin had realized who Harry was right away when Ember had walked in the first time, but had promised to keep it secret. Ember had been using her store for robes since it opened. Mulkin also never question why Ember never seemed to age. Something Ember was grateful for.

"Now, I think we need to make you a new dress today as well. You haven't gotten anything nice for yourself in years," Mulkin said. She knew Ember never bought stuff for herself, so when she came in, Mulkin made sure she walked out with something for herself as well.

"Not today, but I would like to get some new robes for Remus. He's are a bit old," Ember said. Mulkin sighed, but nodded anyways. She would try again later. Mulkin had by now, finished getting Harry's measurements, and went to work finding everything in the right size. She also grabbed a few in a larger size. She then started to get Remus's sizes while Harry wondered the store looking around. Ember had said they would get him a new book today and some ice cream. He soon came across a very scared looking boy, who looked to be his age.

"Hi, I'm Harry," Harry said to the boy.

"I'm Neville," Neville replied looking up.

"Why you scared," Harry asked.

"I can't find my grandma," Neville said.

"Hmm, Mummy's taking me for Ice cweam. Want to come. I don't think she would mind," Harry replied. Ice cream always made him feel better, so maybe it would help Neville as well.

"Okay," Neville said sniffling and getting up. They walked around the cloths rack and came face to face with Ember.

"There you are. Oh, did you make a new friend," Ember asked smiling at the little boy. Neville decided he liked Ember.

"This is my fwiend, Neville," Harry said. "He's coming with us to get Ice cweam, then we going to go and find his gwandma," Harry added with a straight face.

"I think we should find his grandma first. She must be worried about him. Then he'll come with us to get Ice cweam I mean Cream," Ember said looking around to make sure Sirius didn't hear that, taking Harry's hand. It was too late for Remus though who was on the floor laughing. "Fine, no ice cream for Unlce Puppy," Ember added. Harry was grinning at this, but Neville looked confused, so Harry explained about Remus's Animal form.

She offered her other hand to Neville, who took it. They soon found Neville's grandma, then went to the Ice cream parlour. The adults drank Tea and talked while, Neville, Harry and Sirius ate ice cream happily. By the time they had to leave, Ember and Mrs. Longbottem had exchanged Floo numbers and where planning for the boys to meet up again in a week to play. This made both boys extremely happy. The two became fast best friends, and three years later, they where both starting school with Uncle Remus.

_**Random line of Rainbow Magic, Random line of Rainbow Magic, Random line of Rainbow Magic, **_

(Random Author's Note; My Beta is official cut of the sugar and possible my grandma's cooking? She's dancing around singing about the cult for random lines of rainbow magic.)

"Hey, Uncle Remus, can we learn about the Grim today," Harry asked. He had seen a picture of one in a book at the book store while Ember had been buying them needed items for their classroom.

"Well, alright," Remus said. He pulled down a book on Magical creatures and started to talk about the Grim. After that, they moved onto writing. Neither boy needed to learn to read, because Ember taught Harry, who then taught Neville in return. They did need to not only learn to write, but to write with muggle pens and pencils and quills and ink. This was something that Ember insisted on.

"I want them to know how to write with anything. It will help them later on," Ember had said. Remus had agreed with her, but only because he saw that every time Sirius used a muggle pen, he got distracted from his writing. Actually, this happened with a lot of pure bloods.

A week after they learned about the Grim, the two little boys were out playing in the back on toy brooms. Ember had given one to each boy's last Christmas, and they had been out on them any chance they got. She had also given Harry a toy Quaffle, Bludger, and Snitch.

The Quaffle still looked like a normal one, but it was smaller and better able to fit in the small hands of a child. It was the same with the Bludger only that it was also made of foam, which hurt a lot less, and didn't leave very many bruises, something Neville was glad for because it meant that he could play with it as well and not worry his grandma. The Snitch looked just like a snitch, but it didn't go very high or very fast. Harry was disappointed on both notes, but still had fun chasing it around the field. Today though, the two just wanted to fly around at a slow pace and enjoy the day.

Neville had taken to calling Ember mom as well. At first he had felt guilty about wanting to call her that, but when she sat him down and talked to him, and explained that, he could call her mom if he wanted to.

"You're not replacing your real mom with me, but every little boy needs someone they can consider a mom. Someone to take care of them," Ember had said. He had felt a lot better about calling her mom after that. It also made visiting his parents in the hospital a lot easier as well.

Sirius walked out of the house to call the boys in for lunch. Dove the head house elf, had come to tell him that lunch was ready. Sirius was starving, but knew that Dove would hex him into a pretzel if Harry and Neville weren't there. He should know it's happened before. It had taken Ember a full ten minutes to quite laughing enough to fix him. Remus would have, but he couldn't figure out how. To his distress, they couldn't hear him. So he decided to do something that in his opinion was a great idea. Silverfyre would just have to disagree.

Sirius changed into his animagus form, which was a big black dog. He then barked at the two boys. They turned and started to run at him. And this is why it was a bad idea.

"Uncle Deathy!" the two boys called, just as Remus walked out. He promptly started to laugh till he cried.


	3. Alex

The Ravenclaw Who Ended It All

By Harry and Draco

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, and sadly, I never will. I do however own Ember, Silverfyre, and the Canadian Silver Flame Dragon.

A/N; Hey guys, back again! Not to sure what to add to here, so we'll just move onto the story. Lizzy has been pestering me to write it. Anways, anything in Italics is from J.K. Rollings books.

_**This line is on drugs, This line is on drugs, This line is on drugs, This line is on drugs,**_

Chapter two ~ Alex

Harry was running through the castle holding a letter in his hands and looking for Ember. He was excited about getting to finally show her the letter. It was his acceptance letter to Hogwarts after all. He soon found her in the study making up lesson plans for the year. Dumbledor, after years of getting complaints from the parents about Professor Binn's, informed the man that he was in fact, not only dead, but a ghost. So now, professor Binn's haunts the castle with the rest of the ghosts, and Dumbledor hired Ember to take his place teaching History of Magic, and seeing as Flitwick left at the end of last year to go take up a teaching position in France, she was also made head of Ravenclaw. Sirius found this kind of funny, but Remus just said that it was fitting. Sadly, it was Lily Potter who now taught Charms in his place.

"Mom, I got my acceptance letter. I'm going to Hogwarts." Harry said excitedly as he burst into the room. He and Neville had been dreaming of going to Hogwarts since Remus had taken up a position there. He was the resident live in tutor. This meant that any students having trouble went to him for help. Ember looked up at him grinning in response to that.

"I always knew you would get in." she said in replied happily. "I guess we will have to go make a visit to Madame Mulkin with Neville and Mrs. Longbottom. After we will go and get the rest of your things too. The last place to go will be Ollivanders wand shop." Ember added after wards.

"I can't wait to get my first grown up wand." Harry said in reply to that. With Remus teaching at Hogwarts, Harry and Neville's remaining two years of schooling before going to Hogwarts was left up to Ember, so she had gone to Canada and got two Children's wands. Canada believed in teaching the kid's magic from the first time they perform accidental magic. To do that, they created the Children's wand. It prevented the spells from being too powerful, and limited them to only basic spells.

Harry left her then, waving good bye on his way out, to go and look for a Snack, and show Dove, the head house elf, his letter as well. The little elf was planning on coming to the school as well, not trusting the Hogwarts elves to take good care of her little boys, as she called Harry and Neville.

"Dove, I got my Hogwarts letter." Harry said happily grinning at her.

"That is good to be hearing Master Harry. Are youz going to ask Mistress Ember for a familiar." Dove asked in her own way of speaking. Harry just nodded his head, planning on asking that night. He had Hedwig, his pet snowy owl, which he used to send letters to Neville with but he wanted something more. He wanted a bond like what Ember had with her familiar Silverfyre.

"Yeah, but can I have a snack first." Harry asked looking hopeful.

"Nopes, dinner will be served soon, and we can't let you ruin your appetite in the mean time." Dove said bluntly. Harry nodded and left, knowing that if Dove said no, then he wasn't getting that snack.

_**This Line is a Sinner, This Line is a Sinner, This Line is a Sinner, This Line is a Sinner, This Line is a Sinner**_

Dinner ended up being his favourite though, so he was glad he hadn't eaten anything before hand now.

"Mum, can I have a familiar." Harry asked looking at Ember hopefully. Ember looked over at him thinking.

"I think we can get you one. What were you thinking off Harry dear." Ember asked.

"Well, at first I thought a Dragon, but there too big and powerful for an untrained wizard to make the bond with even when it's a baby, so then I thought about a Phoenix." Harry said.

"Hmm, I know of a friend in Australia who takes care of Phoenix's. I think he said he had an egg without a mother to watch it. Would that be okay." Ember asked him.

"That would be great mom." Harry said happily. He was glad to be getting a phoenix familiar. He started to think up names for it already.

"You spoil him Ember." Sirius said smiling softly.

"I don't think so Sirius. Are you going to visit Hogwarts on the weekends though." Ember asked.

"Actually, I talked to Albus and he said that seeing as you and Remus are already sharing quarters, he'll add an extra room and I can live at the castle and just aparate from Hogsmede every day." Sirius said grinning. He was glad he was going to continue living with his best friend and Ember. He was rather fond of Ember, maybe even loved her, not that he would tell her that.

_**Random Line of Rainbow Doom, Random Line of Rainbow Doom, Random Line of Rainbow Doom**_

The next day, after Ember sent off the letter to her friend with Hades, Ember's pure Black owl, they headed off to Diagon Ally. They met up with Neville and his grandma in the bar before the entrance, and then all three of them walked into the ally together. The first stop they made was to Gringott's to get money, and then headed to Madame Mulkin's, where again, they were taken into the back so that Madame Malkin herself could help them.

"I demand that Madame Malkin do my son herself." they heard a voice say.

"I'm telling you, she can't. She already has four clients right now that she's doing. They're very important people." a store clerk said. Malfoy Sr. just huffed and stood there glaring at her.

"I and my son are Malfoy's, that makes up important people as well." he said.

"Dear, must you embarrass me and your son in public." Narcissa said to him. "Come on, you can go get his books, and I'll wait for both of you in Ollivanders." she added, pulling him out. Draco then stood up on a stool to get helped.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said talking to Harry who was standing beside him.

"I'm Harry Ravenclaw." Harry said looking to the other.

"I'm hoping to get into Slytherin, that's the best house." Draco said.

"I'd rather get into Ravenclaw. There intelligent, and will more likely look out for one another. Besides, you have to be mean to be in Slytherin." Harry said shrugging. Draco thought about that for a moment.

"You could be right, but if I don't get into Slytherin, father will disown me, and make my brother heir." Draco said.

"Hmm, from what I saw of your father, that might not be a bad thing. Well, if you get into Ravenclaw, then I think chances are, mother will help you out. She's a direct descendant of Ravenclaw after all. I took on her name when she adopted me." Harry said.

"You were adopted, and by a Ravenclaw?" Draco asked.

"Yep. Blood adapted too. My real parents are the Potters but they left me on a door step as a baby, so mom took me in and raised me along with my godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Harry said grinning.

"Hmm, isn't Remus that tutor at Hogwarts." Draco commented.

"Yeah, Mom's teaching History of Magic as well." Harry said getting off now that he was done. Neville was next so he stuck around.

"Neville, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Neville Longbottom. He's my oldest best friend." Harry said. Draco nodded and the three continued to talk.

"Don't you have a problem with Harry talking to a Malfoy? That family's dark." Sirius said.

"His family might be, but Draco's young. Give him a good influence in his life, and he'll turn out fine. I think a friendship between the two will work out well for both. Besides, didn't you say the same thing last year when Remus confessed that he was in love with Severus, and now look at the two. Plus, now your also friends with Severus." Ember said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I think Severus would have been fine if James and I hadn't picked on him in school." Sirius said. After Remus had confessed to liking Severus, Sirius had gone and apologized to him for everything that happened when they were younger, and the two were friends now. Although, according to Ember they bickered like old ladies.

"I usually am, and now that I've made my point, I think everyone's almost ready to go." Ember said, smiling at Sirius. Sirius grinned back at her happily. Harry looked over at the two and got a look on his face.

"I know that look Harry, what are you planning and should I run now?" Neville asked him.

"Well, Mom's been by herself for way too long. I also know that she likes Sirius, and from the looks of things, I think he likes her too. I think this year we should try and get them to confess their feelings." Harry said thinking.

"I'm in. I agree that Mom does love him, and I want her to be happy!" Neville said.

"Did you just call her Mom Neville? Did she adopt you as well?" Draco asked.

"No, but I spent a lot of time at Harry's place, so when I was younger, I took to calling her mom as well, and it's just kind of stuck since." Neville said.

"Hmm, alright." Draco said looking over.

"I'll help as well. Even if I'm in Slytherin. I want to be your guy's friend as well." Draco said. Harry and Neville grinned and welcomed him in. The three then walked over to Sirius and Ember.

"Ah, there you guys are. Remus has gotten your books and potions stuff. And Mrs. Longbottom has gotten the rest. The only thing we need to get now is your wands. How about you Draco?" Ember asked looking at them.

"Yeah, just my wand as well." Draco said. Ember nodded and the five left. "I would invite you to join us for lunch, but I don't know if your father would let you." Ember added.

"That's alright, thanks for the offer though." Draco said walking in and over to his mother and father to get his wand and a holster. After he got his, Draco left, giving the group a small wave.

"Hi, we have two new students." Ember said walking over with Neville and Harry.

"Alright, we'll start will young Neville here. Hmm, I think I know just the wand for you." Ollivander said walking over to the boxes and pulling one down. "Willow and Unicorn hair, 11 inches, nice and flexible." he said. Neville gave it a swish, and after green sparks shot out the end, it was deemed the perfect wand for him.

Next came Harry who walked forward to get his wand. He was passed one, but before he could wave it, it was taken from him. He tried a few more with similar results. Soon the pile of tried wands was getting bigger than the pile of not tried wands.

"Hmm, I wonder." Ollivander said, going into the back. He came out with a silver velvet box and walked over to Harry. "I want you to try this one." Ollivander said. Harry took the wand and tried it out and a few birds popped out of the end when he waved. The wand itself was a beautiful silver colour with gold accents laced around. The end that he held onto had a carving of a bird.

"Interesting." Ollivander said.

"What's so interesting?" Harry asked curious. He looked to his mom and saw that she seemed to recognize the wand.

"That wand had been given as a gift to Rowena Ravenclaw. Carved by the best wand maker of all time and purchased for her by none other than Godric Griffindor." Ollivander said. "Ravenclaw herself was the only other owner of that wand, so I think we can expect great things from you Mr. Ravenclaw." Ollivander said. The group then left the shop after purchasing wand holsters and care kits for the two boys, and headed off to lunch.

_**This is the story of a Line, who cried a page, and drowned the whole world**_

"Mom, you have seen my wand before?" Harry asked Ember later that night while she was in his room.

"No, it just looks familiar is all." Ember said getting up. Harry decided to let it go for now, and tried to sleep. He was so excited about starting at Hogwarts that it was a long time before he finally drifted off to sleep.

_**Lines are the epitome of life, Lines are the epitome of line, Lines are the epitome of life**_

The next day Harry woke up early in excitement. He rushed to get dressed and eat, but then he had an hour left to wait before they could even leave to get there. Sirius was taking him to the train because Ember and Remus had to get to a staff meeting at the school before the students got there. Harry was fine with this, seeing as Ember would be watching him get sorted. He hoped to get into Ravenclaw, the house his mother was head of.

"Is it time to go yet? I want to meet up with Neville and Draco on the train already." Harry said. Ember and Remus had just left on the back of Silverfyre with Harry's phoenix egg. Hagrid had agreed to watch it until it hatched, then the bond would be made between Harry and the little Phoenix.

"Not yet Harry. We still have an hour before the station even opens." Sirius said, getting annoyed at Harry. He had been pestering the man every five minuets for the last hour. Harry pouted and went off to read his potions book for a while. He had started to read his History of Magic book, but then decided to wait until class. He just knew that his mom would make the class interesting. After an hour he walked down to see Sirius.

"Is it time to go now?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is. I've already shrunk your trunks." Sirius said walking to the door. Harry fallowed him, happy to be leaving now. He just wanted to get to school and be sorted so he could talk to Ember.

_**Train Line, Train Line, Train Line, Train Line, Train Line, Train Line, Train Line, Train Line**_

Later on the train, Harry was sitting in a compartment with Neville, Draco, and a girl named Hermione, who was muggle born, so they where explaining a few things about the school to her, when the door opened.

"Oh look Ron, a Slytherin is talking to a muggle born, its a miracle." a voice said. A boy who looked a lot like Harry walked in. The only real difference was that he had Red hair like his mother, and brown eyes like it father.

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco said growling at him.

"Hey Alex, that kid looks just like you!" Ron exclaimed looking at Harry. "Maybe he's your long lost twin brother."

"Could be, what's your name." Alex asked.

"Harry Ravenclaw. I use to be Harry Potter, but then I was adopted by mother." Harry said glaring at the two.

"Hmm, I don't think mom and dad would be happy to hear you say that." Alex said to him. "Mom will be at the school, so you can meet her. You should get away from the riff raff and come with me and Ron. We can get to know each other better!"

"I would rather eat a shoe Potter. Neville, Draco and Hermione are my friends!" Harry said glaring at the other.

"Fine, whatever, I only wanted to get to know you better for mothers sake anyways." Alex said leaving the room with Ron.

"I can't believe I'm related to that moron!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Ember blood adopted you, so your only partially related to him now." Neville pointed out.

"That is true." Hermione said glad the other two had left. "Oh, I want to get into whatever house you guys do."

"I would hate to be in the same house as Alex or Ron. They seem very smug and self centred." Neville said.

"They are, Alex is the-boy-who-lived and Ron is his best friend. They're use to people just giving them what they want, including his parents." Draco said. He had meet the two at some of the social gatherings his father forced him to. He had never seen Neville or Harry at any of them, which they explained is because Ember doesn't like to go out to social gatherings and Neville's grandmother is to old.

"That is a good reason. You know, I might be disowned, but I want to get into Ravenclaw with you guys." Draco said, They got and the three boys left the compartment so that Hermione changed, then she left while the they changed into there school robes.

"I can't wait to see mom again." Neville said grinning. He couldn't wait to get his class schedule to see if he had the same classes as Harry.

"Did you get a familiar Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yep, an Australian Platinum Phoenix." Harry said grinning happily.

"Wow, Phoenix's are cool. Your lucky, but why are you getting a familiar?" Draco asked.

"It's a family tradition. You'll see him at school, but mom has a familiar as well. A dragon named Silverfyre," Harry said.

"Wow, now that's cool." Draco said.

"So dragons are real?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, the ministry of magic has a hard time keeping muggle's from seeing them." Neville replied getting up. They were now at the school, and had to get off now. The trunks where to be left where they were, as someone from the school would gather them and take them to the school once the students where gone.

"First years, this way over here now." they heard a voice calling. The four friends walked over to the half giant grounds keeper Hagrid.

"Got yer egg, nice and safe righ' now Harry." Hagrid said winking at him. Harry smiled and waited for the rest of the first years. Once everyone was there, they climbed into boats and took off to get there first sight of Hogwarts.

_**Sorting Time, Sorting Time, Sorting Time, Sorting Time, Sorting Time, Sorting Time, Sorting Time**_

McGonagall lead them into the entrance hall, then walked into the great hall, leaving them there. A few minuets later, she walked out and lead them in as well. Up at the top in front of the teachers table, sat a stool with a very old hat on it. A rip in the brim opened and it began to sing.

_O__h you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Griffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Griffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

With that done, McGonagall started to call up students to put on the hat and be sorted into the different houses. Seamus was first sorted into Griffindor, then Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw, followed by Neville, also a Ravenclaw. Draco came afterwards and to his shock was placed into Ravenclaw as well, but he went to sit with Neville and Hermione anyways. Alex took a bit of time, but was eventually put into Griffindor, then it was Harry's turn. He sat down onto the stool and heard the sorting hat in his head.

"Hmm, it seems you would do nicely in any of the houses, but you want to be put into Ravenclaw with your friends and mother. I think that would be the best for you, so RAVENCLAW," the hat called out. Harry got up and ran over to join his friends at the Ravenclaw table. Then Dean and Ron were both placed into Griffindor, and Albus stood up.

"Just a few things to say before we get started here. The forbidden forest is forbidden to any students not accompanied by a teacher. Flitch has a list out side his office of things not allowed into the school, and it has six more things this year. Finally we have a few new teachers. Professor Quirelle will be teaching you Defense against the Dark Arts, and seeing as Flitwick took up a teaching position in France, Professor Lily Potter is here to teach charms, and Professor Ember Ravenclaw will not only teach History of Magic, but is head of Ravenclaw house as well. Now, tuck in," Dumbledor said sitting done as piles of food appeared on the table.

After everyone had eaten, the Prefects got up to lead the students to there dorm and bed. In the morning, Ember would have a talk with her Ravenclaw's.

_**Line - author i'm board, give me something to do! A- I can't, your a line!**_

The next morning, Harry woke up early along with his friends, Draco, Neville, and Hermione. Because only four students got into Ravenclaw this year, and only one girl, Hermione's room was past the boys dormitory. She had a door with a lock for it and wards were placed around keeping the boys out, but she still had to go past there room to get to it. The room had light blue walls and carpet with navy blue curtains that kept out most light. The bathroom was across from that, and they all took turns showering and dressing. They let Hermione go first, then Harry helped her with her hair, putting it into a pony tail at the back of her head. He had learned to do this helping his mom with her hair. She didn't have him do it all the time, but he liked doing it.

"Thanks Harry, now my hair will look good for today." Hermione said happily. Harry nodded grinning and went to take a shower himself. Once he was done and dressed they went to see the common room.

They all gasped at seeing the common room. The walls where of a pale blue with bronze gauzy curtains that let just the right amount of light through. The carpet was of a soft squishy material also in pale blue with bronze swirls that where charmed to circle around you as you walked. The plush arm chairs were of a bronzy blue colour that changed from bronze to blue depending on how the light hit it. The armrest were of a bronze colour that set off the blue. In one corner was a library type area that had all the books they would need for homework for the seven years they would be here, with a few desks and chairs to do homework at. There was also a door that led off of the common area into a room where you could practice spells as well without fear of hurting others. The room itself was charmed to placed a shield on the students to stop stray spells from getting to them. The fire place was brick with bronze grout.

After wondering around and looking at everything, the four friends headed down to breakfast, getting excited about there schedules. They sat down and started to eat when they saw Ember coming by with everyones schedules, and talking to people as she went. Ember had told them last night that they would have a house meeting every saturday morning. You didn't have to go, it was mostly to go over the week, and learn a few extra spells they didn't teach in class. Seeing as it was monday, there first meeting was this saturday. Harry expected they would all be going to most of them for the chance of learning extra spells. Ember got to them and smiling gave them there schedule for this year. "Now, I know you have a lot of free time, but you might find you need it, how ever in a months time, we'll have a meeting and I'll see if anyone wants to take extra classes." Ember said handing them each a piece of paper.

"Oh, we're with the Griffindor's all day!" Draco exclaimed looking disgusted. He was expecting to get a letter from his father any time now telling him that he had been disowned. This made Draco sad because his younger brother became the next heir then, but he did like his friends he had made so far, and Ember did seem nice enough.

"Your right, Double potions, then double Defense against the dark arts after lunch." Neville commented looking as well. "Mom was right about all the spares as well. Hmm, I think I might take up Choir and Earth & Architectural magic then to fill a few."

"With your work ethic, you could take them all and still have time to play games, Mr. Already read half this years books." Harry said grinning at Neville.

"Better then you, you did read them all!" Neville exclaimed only to realize Harry was making fun of him. They all laughed at that, including Neville.

"I thought I was going to be the only one to read them all." Hermione said relieved that the others seemed just as studious as her.

"You guys where made for Ravenclaw, reading your text books before school even starts." Draco commented dryly.

"Oh, and you mean you don't have them memorized yet!" Harry said shocked.

"Er, not all of them, but I do know my Potions book off by heart, and bit of the rest." Draco admitted.

"Face it, your a Ravenclaw Draco. That's fine though, I find the Ravenclaws to be a great family. Really smart too." Harry said grinning.

"Thats rich, coming from a Ravenclaw." Hermione commented dryly.

"Ouch, that hurt. Neville, Hermione's picking on me!" Harry said.

"I think you deserved it. Now come on, we should get to Potions, I don't want to be late for Professor Snape's class, he would never forgive us." Neville said. Harry nodded and stood up. Severus Snape was the toughest teacher in the school, only favoring his own house.

"I'm starting to think that my fathers a jerk." Draco said at random.

"He just might be." Neville said shrugging. "Doesn't mean you are though. I think your a great friend."

"Me too." Harry and Hermione said together making Draco blush.

"Thanks guys." Draco said suddenly glad to be in Ravenclaw.

"That was a rather random comment though." Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"I got a letter last night after you guys went to bed. I'm getting disowned by my father for being put into Ravenclaw house. I don't regret being put in here but I don't know what I'm going to do next year about schooling." Draco said.

"Don't worry, we'll help you think of something, and if all else fails, we'll go to Professor Ravenclaw. I don't think our head of house will let you live on the streets with no chance of continuing your school. She's a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw." Hermione said. Harry had to agree with Hermione on that one.

"We can think of something as well, but I have a feeling Moms already working on something about it." Neville said. He still hadn't broken the habit of calling her mom, not that he wanted to.

_**Line – really, there's nothing for me to do. A – There really isn't! Your still a line!**_

They soon got to the potions classroom and saw that there wasn't anyone else there. They came to the conclusion that the Griffindor's where going to show up at the bell. And true to what they though, the eight Griffindor's came running over when the bell rang. Soon after Harry heard the tell tale signs of Snape billowing down the corridor to let them in and try to scare them. The Griffindors all jumped when he got here and said something. Snape opened the door smiling. Well, his version of a smile, which was really just less of a scowl. Only slightly less though.

"I don't see what Professor Lupin see's in him." Hermione whispered to Harry making him grin. They then turned to face the front of the classroom and Snape.

"_You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potions making. As there is no foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - - if your aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach_." Snape said ending his speech. The Ravenclaws all polity clapped for Snape, but the Griffindors looked like they had gone into a trance. After that, Snape went into calling names from the class registry. He paused on Alex Potters name.

"Ah yes, Alex Potter, our resident celebrity. Lets see if your as intelligent as you are famous. Where would I find a bezour?" Snape asked first.

"On the toe of a Muggle Elephant." Alex said hastily. This was such an easy question. Snape's eye twitch just slightly.

"Alright, and what would I get if I added powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked next. It was a relatively difficult question, but if Alex was so confident he would be able to get it.

"A potion to turn things into what ever color you wanted to of course." Alex said smugly. Snape's eyebrow started to twitch more, and Harry was starting to think that Snape might just kill Alex before the end of the year.

"Fine, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked finally. He really hoped Alex would just admit to not knowing the answer.

"Monkshood will turn you into a monk, and Wolfsbane will turn you into a werewolf." Alex said with confidence. Snape got up left the classroom for a moment and they heard him yelling, through the shut door. When he came in his eyebrow wasn't twitching anymore. He turned and looked at Harry.

"I guess your just as unintelligent as your twin." Snape said smirking.

"No, a bezour is found in the stomach of a goat. Mix powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, you get a sleeping drought so powerful its known as the drought of living death. And there is no difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane their also known as Asphodel." Harry said giving the right answers unlike Alex. "Plus, I'm a Ravenclaw, not a Potter."

"Hm, those are the right answers. Now why aren't you guys writing this down." Snap snapped out. Everyone took out parchment, ink, and quills and quickly wrote this down. "Also Harry, one point for getting the answers right, but I'm taking two points for talking out of turn." Snape added. Harry sighed, giving up. Snape didn't like anyone, except maybe his Slytherin's.

"Alright, today I want you to turn to page 25 and work on the potions there." Snape said a bit later. Harry was glad he had read ahead, as it meant he had to just get up and go get what he needed. He wasn't very shocked when Draco, Hermione, and Neville joined him. An Hour and a a half later, and everyone was finished their potions. Snape walked around the room looking at them. He was criticizing everyone's potions. He got to Alex's and looked in at the potion. It was black and so think, it was solid. Snape's eye twitched and he just banished it and gave Alex a T, for troll. The Ravenclaw's all snickered at that. Snape came over and first looked at Neville's. His was close, as in it was clear, but it had a pinkish tinge to it. Snape gave him an acceptable for it. Next was Hermione, which was clear, but a bit on the silvery side. He also gave her an Acceptable. Next came Draco's, which got an O, because it was clear as it was meant to be. He then moved onto Harry's and had to stop. It was perfect. It was better then perfect. If he didn't know any better, he would say he made it. It was a clear color, like fresh water, and sparkled from time to time, like the sun was reflecting off of it.

With a wave of his wand, Snape bottled it, and gave Harry full points for it. "Harry, this is amazing. Five points to Ravenclaw." Snape said shocking the whole class. Alex just glared at Harry. Harry got a full score for the Potion, and points, and he was just told that he failed.

B/N; I am so sorry that this took so long. First it was the holidays and I was volunteering more than I should have been. Then I got sick and then the power gremlins have been messing with the wiring in my house and it's been sketchy as to when the computer will stay on long enough to read a single sentence let alone all of the chapter. Hopefully that will get fixed next week. I'm also planning on hounding Alex into writing a bit faster. Lizzy ; )


	4. Settling In

The Ravenclaw who ended it all

By Draco and Harry

Disclaimer ~ I don't own Harry Potter, and Sadly, I never will. I do however own Ember, Silverfyre, and the Canadian Silver Flame Dragon!

A / N ~ Shut Up Lizzy. Sorry, she's been hounding me to write all day. And I mean all day, she started at midnight! (B / N ~ IT WAS NOT! it was 12:15!) THAT IS STILL MIDNIGHT!

_**Line – They're going to be awhile, so lets just start the story!**_

**Chapter three ~ Settling In**

Harry was grinning as they sat down to lunch. "That was the best class ever, I might just like mondays," Harry said.

"Hm, I can see why." Draco drawled out, taking a bit out of his sandwich. "Mm, honey and mayo sandwich." he added. Hermione looked at him weirdly.

"That's just gross." Hermione said. She herself was having a grilled ham and cheese sandwich with tomato soup.

"What, I like honey and mayo sandwich's," Draco said. "they taste good."

"I'll take your word on that one." Neville said watching Draco take a bit. Harry just rolled his eyes at his friends and went back to eating his ham sandwich. Ember walked in and sat down beside them at the table.

"Mom, shouldn't you be at the staff table?" Harry asked her.

"Hm, only if I want to." Ember replied taking a bowl of soup and a sandwich. Dumbledore raised one eyebrow at Ember, but left her their. He really didn't want to make a scene right now. He would talk to her later. Another student walked over to Ember, and sat down across from her.

"Professor Ravenclaw, I loved your class, but what are you doing sitting with the students." the boy asked.

"Thanks John, but I like sitting with my students. The teachers are all rather stuffy, and Professor Snape keeps giving me weird looks. Remus isn't so bad though." Ember replied. The students around her all had big eyes, except for Harry and Neville, who where use to Ember being blunt with her feelings.

"Don't mind her, she's very open with her options." Harry said. John just shrugged and started to eat some lunch.

"I'm cool with that, Ember makes history fascinating." John said. "I might pass my NEWTs without going to Professor Lupin this year." Ember just shrugged finished eating, then headed off to the staff table to talk to Remus before class started.

"We should head to class, its DADA(defence against the dark arts) with the Griffindors." Neville said looking at his watch. Harry, Draco, and Hermione all got up nodding and then left together heading towards the Defence classroom, which was on the fourth floor.

Once there, they were let in by Professor Quirrel. They all took seat at the front of the class and watched as the Griffindors walked into the class. All except Ron and Alex, who walked into class 20 minutes late. Quirrel just told them to take a seat, and started his lesson over, just for the-boy-who-lived. This pissed off the Ravenclaw's.

"We should go to Professor Ravenclaw!" Hermione whispered. The others nodded agreeing. It didn't seem fair to them. Although, it was hard to learn anything threw Quirrel's stutter. Today they were learning Expelliramus. Harry and Neville were both grinning after hearing this. Sirius had already taught them this spell. Quirrel paired them up with one Ravenclaw to one Griffindor. Harry was partnered with Alex, Neville was with Ron, Draco was with Seamus, Hermione with Dean, and Lavender with Parvati.

"N-now f-face your op-ponent and try using the spell E-expelliramus." Quirrel stuttered out. Harry faced Alex grinning. Alex was however glaring at the other and looking smug. He would best Harry here. He was the best at DADA. He was the-boy-who-lived after all.

"EXPELLIRAMUS," everyone said at the same time. Harry and Neville reached out and caught Alex's and Ron's wands having been the only ones to get the spell right on the first time. Quirrel clapped and gave them full points for the first class and let them go sit down. Ron and Alex then faced off. By the end of the class all the Ravenclaw's could do the spell right, along with Lavender and Parvati. The only ones who couldn't use it yet was the Griffindor boys.

"They really can't be that bad. It has to be an act in part." Hermione said.

"Maybe, for Ron, Seamus, and Dean, but I think Alex really does suck that bad." Harry said. "I don't know how he became the-boy-who-lived."

"I think a lot of people will wonder that in the future." Draco said. Neville and Hermione nodded there agreement to that statement. They headed off to dinner where they sat eating roast beef with mashed potato's and working on there homework.

"You two were both great at Potions and Defence, how come." Hermione asked.

"Mom wanted us prepared for the future, so she, Uncle Remus, and Uncle Sirius all taught us basic magic. Expelliramus is part of that, so was a few of the potions answers. Mom is a Ravenclaw who thinks Knowledge is Power." Neville said.

"Plus, Mom's got a masters in everything but deviation." Harry said.

"Why didn't she get one in deviation as well." Draco asked.

"Because its a waste of time." Ember said sitting down across from Draco.

"I see your going to eat with us as well again." John said who was sitting in the seat next to the one Ember claimed.

"Of course John, you guys are still much more interesting then the teachers." Ember said grinning at the boy.

"I'm not to sure if I should be insulted or not." Remus said sitting down beside Draco.

"Oh, you don't count. Your cool enough to come sit with the students." Ember said turning to Remus. Remus just raised an eyebrow.

"Yes well, Professor Trelawny keeps trying to claim I'm going to die soon. Its getting rather annoying. So I'm sitting with the Ravenclaw's to avoid her." Remus said. Harry and Neville just looked at each other and went back to finishing there Potions homework. Afterwards they were going to work on their DADA homework.

"Do you still have a crush on Severus?" Ember asked next. Remus glared at her for that comment.

"I do not have a crush on Severus." Remus replied heatedly. Severus had walked past and paled at the comment.

"I'm glad to hear that." Snape snapped out before sulking off.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Ember said looking after Severus.

"Professor Snape has FEELINGS!" John asked shocked.

"Yes he does, now eat your vegetables." Ember said, making John blush. Harry and Neville slouched further under there books. They knew that tone of voice. "Also, Sirius plans on visiting this weekend." She added.

"Yay, now you guys can meet Uncle Sirius." Harry said grinning.

"Is he as Sirius as his name implies." Hermione asked looking at them.

"ARG!" Harry and Neville yelled together. Ember giggled at their reactions.

"Do you know how many times we've heard jokes about Sirius's name." Harry said.

"To answer your question, no he's not." Ember said. Hermione nodded but continued to give Harry and Neville weird looks. Remus just chuckled at the three. Draco just rolled his eyes, finished his DADA essay, rolled and tied the scroll up, and put it in his bag.

"If you two are finished being weird, can we return to the dorm now." Draco drawled out. Harry and Neville got up shrugging. Hermione just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll walk back with you guys then." John said getting up as well. Ember and Remus got up arguing about wether or not Remus liked Severus or not, and left. Harry just sighed and wondered out of the room, Neville, Hermione, and Draco followed him. They soon got to Ravenclaw tower.

"What do you guys want to do?" Harry asked them.

"Well, if Draco will to partner with me, I would like to practice Expelliramus." Hermione said.

"I want to work on it as well, so I'm okay with practicing with you." Draco said. Hermione and Draco headed into the Practice room.

"Want to practice that spell mom showed us how to do the other day." Harry asked.

"The one that makes staircases move." Neville asked Harry.

"Yep, that one." Harry said with a grin. Neville grinned back and they headed to the stairway to the first year dorms. Ten minutes later, every third or fourth stair was missing.

"I don't think we did that right." Neville said looking at the stairs.

"I don't want to tell Mom about this." Harry said paling. Neville paled as well at the thought. They looked at each other and ran off to get Remus to fix it, yelling out to Hermione and Draco where they were going.

"AND DONT USE THE STAIRS TO THE DORM." Harry yelled out to the other two. Hermione and Draco came out of the practise room and took one look at the stairs and just stared.

"WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO." John asked looking at the stairs.

"Tried using magic by the looks of it." Draco said shrugging. He had gotten over his shock quickly. After all, Malfoy's didn't get shocked by anything. Even if he wouldn't be a Malfoy in a few days time.

Line ~ Arg! There still at it. Its been like a week! Guess you'll have to live with me for a while

"Help Remus, mom is going to kill us." Harry said rushing into Remus's room. Him and Neville were out of breath from running from the Ravenclaw tower to his rooms.

"What did you guys do exactly." He asked.

"Well, you see, Mom showed us that spell for making staircases move like a muggle escalator. So we decided to try it on the first year one so we can just step on and go up, but we messed up, and when we tired to fix it, we did even more damage and now every third or fourth stair is missing." Neville said in a panic. Remus had to laugh for a while before he got up and they headed off to the dorm rooms to fix it. When they got there John was giving them odd looks.

"Professor Ravenclaw wants to see you two in her office when you've fixed the stairs." John said. Harry and Neville both hung there heads in shame. They were dead meat. Remus fixed the stairs and then left. Harry and Neville, after saying good bye to Hermione and Draco for the last time, headed to the door that lead to Ember's chambers. There was an entrance in the hallway, but there was also one in the Common room. They knocked and when the door opened walked in and over to two chairs in front of the desk.

"Tell me, what were you two trying to do." Ember asked them calmly.

"We were trying to make them move like Muggle escalators." Harry and Neville said.

"I see, well then I know what you did wrong. Come on and we'll go make them move, but when you get the chance, I do suggest you take Earth and Architectural Magic. I do so want to keep the Common room in one piece." Ember said to the two. Harry and Neville sighed in relief, they did get to live after all!

Once in the common room, Ember again showed them the spell, then let them have a go at it. This time they had success. After cheer, they ran for there room before Draco tried to take all there things because they had said they were going off to die.

"YOU GUYS LIVED!." Draco said happily hugging the two of them.

"Yes we did, and better yet, Ember showed us how to do the spell right. She also suggested that we take Earth and Architectural magic." Neville said smiling. "I think I'll be signing up for it."

"Me too." Harry said in reply to Neville. Draco did have to agree along with Hermione who walked in at the point in time.

"I told you that Ember wouldn't really kill them. She loves Harry to much to let that happen." Hermione said.

"All alright, I concede defeat this time, but I'll win next time." Draco said. Hermione just shrugged and sent them all to bed.

"Its bed time now boys." Hermione said like the mother hen she secretly was.

"Yes Mother." they all said and grabbed there pajama's to get changed into. Hermione left to let them get changed while she changed herself in her room. After that, they all went to sleep.

_**Line – There still arguing only now it's about the closet. Sister's sheesh!**_

The next morning, everyone woke up early together. Actually, Hermione woke up early and got everyone else up.

"I want you guys dressed and ready for class in time to eat breakfast." Hermione said to them.

"So you have to get us up an hour and a half before class." Harry said. "We don't even have any homework we could work on at the moment."

"Hm, do you think that if you said that in front of the Griffindor's it would kill them." Draco asked.

"Oh most likely." Ember said walking in. All the Ravenclaw's jumped not having heard her walk into there room.

"MOM, what are you doing here." Harry exclaimed.

"Oh I missed getting you up in the morning, so I came to get you up. Sadly, Hermione beat me to it." Ember said sighing. "Oh well, I'm just going to go. I have to see the Headmaster. Something about how teachers shouldn't sit with the students during the school year."

The four first years just grinned as she walked back out.

"Um, she's not mad at me for getting you guys up is she." Hermione asked.

"Nope, she'll likely just go wake up the rest of the house as well." Neville said.

"She use to do this at Ravenclaw castle as well. She would go around and wake up me and Neville when he slept over, then Remus and Sirius. This annoyed Uncle Sirius though on his days off." Harry added.

"Wow, Ember is like the ultimate mom. Kind and Loving, and will go out of her way to help you." Draco said thinking of his own mother, who let the house elves do that sort of thing. "Wish she was my mom as well."

"Oh she wouldn't mind if you call her mom. Ember will likely take you under wing so to speak and take care of you." Neville said smiling softly. "She did the same for me. Giving me a mother when mine couldn't take care of me."

"Hm, this is a nice conversation but get dressed now." Hermione said. The boys scrambled around and they were soon dressed. The four then headed down to breakfast. After breakfast they headed to Transfiguration were they learned to change a button into a beetle, a match into a pin, and a teacup saucer into a frisbee.

All three were very successful at all three, and was dismissed half an hour early because of it. That was their only class that day, so they spent the rest of the day going over there homework and playing games. The next day they went to herbology where Neville quickly proved to be his area of expertize.

After that they had lunch, while Ember joined them. John just moved over to make room for her again. After lunch they headed off to Charm's which was again with the Griffindors. And again Harry out did his brother on the levitation spell making his feather fly before Alex's. Actually, Alex never did make his feather float that class. They had a spare after that class, which they used to finish their charms homework. The next day they again had just transfiguration. They practiced what they had learned and then went into learning how to change others things.

"You guys are farther ahead then the rest of the first years by a month. At this rate, you'll be working on second year work by the end of the first semester." McGonagall said smiling at them. They may not have been her Griffindors but she liked them. They were again let out early and headed off to lunch. Harry and Neville were getting excited for the next day because that was there first History of Magic lesson.

They rest of the day was spent in practicing the spells they had learned that week and even learned a new spell from Ember. They learned the banishing spell. "You'll learn this in another class, but its always good to get ahead in your learning." Ember had said to them. They next day they had Charms followed by a spare. This time it wasn't with the Griffindors so they were able to learn a new spell, but they all new they would just be practising the two spells in the other Charms class while the Griffindors worked on trying to make a feather float. After charms they had a spare, so they went to the library to look at books.

Looking around Harry came across a book on Necromancy magic, but sadly it was in the restricted section. He moved away from there and found a book on Animagus. "Hey guys, look what I found." Harry said grinning as he showed them the book.

"Oh, that would be really helpful." Hermione said.

"Mom would likely help us if we asked. I think we can get the potion done by Christmas and find out what we are over the holidays." Neville said reading the book.

"After that we just need to learn to meditate and by the beginning of next year we could be transforming parts of our selves. I think by the end of year two or beginning of year three we can have the full transformation done." Harry added. The other three grinned and they signed out the book. They then rushed off to lunch to asked Ember if she would help. Ember agreed to help them. "You can also get Sirius to help when he's here." she added. After lunch they walked with Ember to history of magic.

"Now can anyone tell me the point to History of Magic." Ember asked once they had all taken a seat.

"To learn about what's happened in the magical world." Hermione said raising her hand.

"In part yes, the other part is to learn about the history of spells. As such, we'll start with learning about how a spell you've learned this week came around." Ember said. With that they learned about the Expelliarmus, and even broke it down into its components. After that they went into the founding of the castle. After class they walked together to dinner.

"Wow, Ember really brought the history of magic to life for me." Draco said admiring there teacher.

"I know, it was like she was there when the castle was founded." Hermione said. Harry and Neville just kept quite about that. After dinner they headed out to talk to Silverfyre while they waited for Sirius to get there.

"Yo Harry, Neville." A voice said. This made Hermione and Draco jump. Harry and Neville just grinned and ran over to get a hug.

"Uncle Deathy." Harry cried out happily.

"Haven't you grown out of that yet." Sirius asked.

"Nope, personally, I like the name." Ember said walking over, again making Hermione and Draco jump.

"Are you guys okay, your rather jumpy today." Neville asked, while Harry stood between Ember and Sirius, telling the other about his first week of school.

"And so far, I've bested Alex in every class we've had together." Harry finished.

"It's true, from what the other teachers tell me. They have to pretend to like him and give him special attention because he's the-boy-who-lived and his father is James Potter, but they all say Harry is much better then Alex to me. Alex has no clue about anything." Ember said. "Thankfully, Remus and Severus and I don't have to be nice to the bugger."

Sirius laughed at her comment. "Yeah, he's a lot like his father. I wouldn't have anything to do with them if I hadn't been asked to keep an eye on them. Why do you want me to watch James anyways." Sirius asked Ember.

"Oh, so I can learn weather he's learned to care that his youngest son is missing yet." Ember replied shrugging. "Plus, you have to work with James in the Auror department. I would rather you were on good terms with him, even if it is fake on your part." Ember added.

"That's true. So what were you saying about needing to lock Severus and Remus into a storage closet." Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"They like each other, but neither will admit it." Ember said sighing.

"UNCLE PADFOOT." they heard a cry say and then Sirius was hugged by Alex. "You wont believe the week I've been having. I've been bested by my dumb younger brother in every class we've had together. Its terrible, what will father say when he finds out." Alex added.

"Hello Sirius. Harry, could I talk to you for a moment." Lily asked walking over. She had wanted to talk to him after class this entire week, but couldn't. She just put it as the Ravenclaw in him, wanting to go off and study with his friends.

"Yes, you can talk to him." Ember said. She was smiling, but it felt cold. Harry had seen his mother smile at people that way before. She only got like that if someone threatened her family. Harry went off to the side with Lily.

"Harry dear, I'm sorry for sending you to that house, but now that you've started school, we can be a family again. Would you like that, coming home for the holidays and getting to know me and your father and your twin brother." Lily said.

"No I would not Professor Potter. I like were I live. I'm happy, and you are not my mom. You haven't been my mom since I was a year old and you left me on a door step. I was adopted legally and magically. Ember took me in, and adopted me. She has loved me like a mother. Lily, you'll never be my mother, for I consider Ember to be my mom. My name is Harry Sirius Remus Ravenclaw, and you will never be my mother." Harry said yelling the last bit. He then turned around and ran over to Ember, hugging her happily. Alex tried to punch Harry though when he saw his mother burst into tears from what Harry said. He was stopped though by a voice.

"What are you doing Alexander Potter. You are about to hit a teacher." McGonagall cried out.

"But, Harry made mum cry." Alex said.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to hit another student or teacher. Your coming with me young man and serving detention." McGonagall said angerly.

"I do have to agree with her. And we'll be having a talk about this later young man." Lily said, mad now. Alex just walked off grumpily.

"Well, that was a bit of excitement. Now, let's go lock Severus and Remus in a closet." Sirius said grinning. Harry and his group of friends ran off with him to find the two and lock them up. Ember just shock her head and wondered off . She soon found Hagrid on the third floor and followed him to where Fluffy was.

"H'llo Prffser Ravenclaw." Hagrid said. "Careful now, Fluffy don't like most people." Hagrid added. Ember ran over and started to pet the large dog. Fluffy barked happily and licked Ember, with all three heads of course.

B/N ~ Sorry this tool so long. I got really, really sick and still haven't quite recovered. Thankfully though now I'm only just tired all the time. I have also been very busy with construction on the house and my car died on me. Hopefully now though the chapters will get up sooner.


	5. Everything is Beginning Except for Alex

The Ravenclaw who ended it all

By Draco and Harry

Disclaimer ~ I don't own Harry Potter, and Sadly, I never will. I do however own Ember, Silverfyre, and the Canadian Silver Flame Dragon!

A / N ~ Ah, its been a while since I last wrote. The line wrote the other chapter for me, which was creepy! I was sick for a while, but now I'm better and getting down to typing again!

_**Line – They discovered the truth and quite fighting. Alas, now I'm grounded!**_

**Chapter Four ~ Everything is beginning Except for Alex**

Time continued on in the castle, and soon it was time for the first flying lesson. The Ravenclaw's were getting excited about this fact. Actually, all the first years were. Soon it was the Ravenclaw and Griffindor's turn. They were all lined up on the field facing each other. Madam Hooch walking past putting out brooms. "Alright, hold your hand over the broom and say up," Madam Hooch said to the class.

"UP," several voices said. Harry, Neville, Draco, Alex, and Ron's brooms all came easily to there hands. Hermione it took a few commands first. They got on and Ron, wanting to show off to Alex, shot up to high and hit an archway crash landing down again and spraining his wrist.

"Stay firmly on the ground the rest of you while I take Mister Weasley to the infirmary," Madam Hooch said. Alex grinned and grabbed a pin off the ground. It was of a Raven with a snake around it. A gift from Draco's mother saying that she would love him even after his father disowned him.

"Give that back," Harry said glaring at his brother.

"Why should it, haven't you heard of finders keepers," Alex said laughing and taking to the air. Harry followed him up flying with ease, even on the crappy school broom.

"What are you going to do now, there's no one here to back you up," Harry said grinning.

"This," Alex said and he threw the fragile pin at the school. Harry flew after it and caught it and stopped just before hitting the wall. All of this was watched by McGonagall who was appalled at her own Griffindor's behaviour. Alex had already landed when Harry caught the Pin, and so was grinning when McGonagall showed up.

"Harry come with me," she said. Harry landed and followed closely behind the teacher in shame. They walked to a Classroom and McGonagall knocked. It was answered and she asked for Rodger Davis.

"I have found you a seeker," she said. Rodger looked at Harry and grinned.

"Um, why are you bringing Ravenclaw a new Seeker," Rodger asked a bit confused a moment later. He was glad to have Harry on the team, and hoped to get his friends next year as well, but still. McGonagall was head of Griffindor, why would she help Ravenclaw?

"I want Harry to have the same chances as Alex, and seeing as Alex is being allowed to try out in his first year, why cant Harry as well," McGonagall said remembering the fit Ember had pulled at the last staff meeting when the headmaster had said that Alex was trying out for the Griffindor team. Dumbledore had promised that if any other first years showed signs of being a good flyer they could try out as well. McGonagall intended to make him keep that promise now.

"Oh, well thanks." Rodger said. "Tonight I'll take you to the field and test out your seeker skills." he added. Harry nodded and both headed back to class.

**Line; Awwwww, I want to get out of time out now! A/N ~ No, get back to your corner Line!**

Later that night found Harry on the Pitch with Draco, Hermione, Neville, and Rodger. The four took turns throwing golfballs, all of which Harry caught. He flew down to hear Ember clapping for him.

"You did great Harry," Ember said smiling softly at her son.

"Thanks Mom," Harry said grinning and running over to his mom. "Um, Severus didn't show up to teach class, did you and Sirius ever let them out?"

"Oh yes, I just let them out. It took them this long to talk things over, but they have a date this weekend in Hogsmeade," Ember said. Rodger's eyes had widened in shock. He was starting to wonder if there new head of house was insane. Flitwick had told all of the older Ravenclaw's that there new head of house was a kind woman and would be willing to help them with anything, but he so far just thought she was a bit eccentric. A great teacher though. She walked back into the castle with the five students, listening as the four first years told her about there week and about school, and about how they all thought that Alex was an idiot and they couldn't figure out how he got into Hogwarts even if he was the-boy-who-lived. Rodger had to laugh and agree. He had been a fan of the-boy-who-lived until he had met him in person. Alex was a fat pig, with little personality, and what personality he did have stunk.

Ember walked in seeing as it was time for the weekly house meeting anyways. She sat down in a chair and starting with the seventh years had everyone talk about there week and classes. After that she told them that she was going to teach them all an ancient spell.

"This spell is a fun little spell, that back in the days of when Hogwarts was new was used in pranks. The counter curse, has sadly been lost, but its great use on enemy's you may face in the future as it will likely very confuse them." Ember said to the room.

"How come." John asked eagerly.

"Because it uses the lost element of Cheese. Now lets go to the practise room." Ember said getting up. The students looked shocked when they heard about the element cheese, except for Harry and Neville who had witnessed Ember used a few Cheese spells on Sirius and Remus.

"Now, the element cheese is used mostly in prank spells, and this one is particularly fun as it surrounds your enemy in cheese." Ember said to the room at large when there was a single target in front of her.

"Wait, cheese." Cho Chang, a second year student, asked.

"Yep cheese. Here watch closely at the wand movements. _Convestitus Caseum_," Ember said pointing her wand at the target. The house looked over to see that the target was in fact surrounded by cheese. The cheese went up to about five feet, which would make it hard for a confused enemy to counter from.

The students walked into the room further and saw a table with fruit and crackers.

"I figured we would have a party here to eat all this cheese rather then go to the great hall." Ember said smiling. The students rushed over to the table and grabbed plats filling them with crackers and fruit before going over and picking out which types of the cheese cubes they wanted to eat.

"Oh, also, as an added effect add a quick fire spell to melt the cheese together." Ember mentioned taking a plate as well.

**Line; Its been three days! Can I come out now? A/N; Hm, nope, two more days to go!**

A few weeks later found the four in the great hall for the Halloween feast. They had started taking there extra classes that the four had picked out, which was all of them. They were glad they had picked music when they found out about the talent show at the end of the year. The four where trying to pick out a song to play. Harry was singing, Neville was playing the drums, Hermione was playing electric Guitar, and Draco was playing the bass Guitar. After talking about it, then had chosen to do 'If everyone Cared' by a muggle band called Nickleback.

"I heard the halloween feast at Hogwarts is amazing." Draco said grinning waiting for the food. It soon showed up and the others gapped at the bowls full of Halloween candy in the middle. They chose to start with the main course though, not wanting to face the wrath of Ember later, who was sullenly sitting at the head table. The headmaster had made her sit there for the Halloween feast at least.

"Troll. Troll, by Ravenclaw tower. Thought you ought to know." Quirlle said rushing in then fainting. The students started to panic until Dumbledore yelled out for them to calm down.

"Head back to your dorms." Albus said.

"I will not have my Ravenclaw's return to the tower when there is a troll loose around there." Ember said. Albus restated that Griffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff where to go to there house, and Ravenclaw was to wait in the hall. With that, the Prefects lead there house mates to there house, while the teachers went to find the troll. Harry saw Alex smirked and had the feeling he was going to go after the troll.

"I think we need to save Alex from himself. I have a feeling he's going to go after the troll." Harry said to the others.

"I tend to agree with you, come on lets go." Neville said and the four stood up to go and save the-boy-who-lived from himself.

"They said the troll was near Ravenclaw tower, so we'll head there first and hope to catch him on the way," Hermione said as the four started to run. They head a rather girly scream coming from the bathroom near the tower and ran over to it. They ran in to find the troll standing with its club raised above Alex who was cowering under a sink.

"Hermione, Neville, get Alex out of here, me and Draco will distract him." Harry said to the others. They all nodded and Draco went to the left while Harry went to the right and both started to send stinging hex's at it at the same time. In the mean time, Hermione and Neville where over at Alex trying to get the fat boy to move.

"Oh come on you great lump of a useless human, prove your the-boy-who-lived and move!" Hermione yelled getting frustrated. The troll got mad about the hex's and grabbed Harry picking him up.

"Ac, a little help please." Harry yelled out. Hermione whipped out her wand and using Wingardium Leviosa hit the troll on the head using its own club, and nocked it out.

"Well, that works. Hermione, your a genius!" Neville said hugging her and laughing.

"I'll say, I thought I was troll food for a moment there," Harry said grinning with the others while Draco jumped up and down.

The door burst open and in ran, McGonagall, Lily, Dumbledore, Snape, and Ember. "What is going on in here." McGonagall cried out as Ember rushed over to make sure her students were all okay.

"Well, its obvious isn't it. These four, wanting a bit of fame for them selves went to fight the troll, and Alex, being the natural hero that he is, went to save them." Lily said walking over to Alex and patting him on the head.

"I don't think thats what happened here at all." Snape said. "I think Alex being the attention seeking idiot that he is, ran off to fight the troll thinking he could win, and these four came in here to save him."

"Its true Mom, what Snape said. Oh hey, you finally got out of the closet." Harry said.

"Yes, your mom took pity on us and let us out. We did work it out though, me and Remus." Snape said blushing.

"I do have to agree with what Snape said about what happened though, after looking around. Ten points from Griffindor for risking your neck, and ten points each to Ravenclaw for sheer dumb luck." Dumbledore said. The four Ravenclaw's grinned at getting forty extra points.

"Thank you head master." Harry said bowing politely like Ember taught him to. The head master inclined his head, then turned and left with a frown on his face. He was starting to wonder if he got the wrong boy after all. He just shook his head and continued on. No, he couldn't have gotten the wrong boy.

Ember gave the others a stern look and marched her students out and off to bed. Lily left to head to her rooms and McGonagall took Alex to the hospital wing. Snape just shrugged and left to see Remus. He stopped a moment after realizing that he had shrugged.

"I think Ember and Remus are rubbing off on me." He grumbled but continued on non the less. He wanted to talk to his new lover about adopting Draco. He wanted to make sure that Draco would have a place to stay during the summers at the very least.

**Line; Can I get out now. A/N; (looks at calender) Nope, only three more weeks to go!**

"Remus, what would you say if I adopted Draco?" Snape asked lying in bed beside the wolf.

"I wouldn't have anything against it. Then he could spend the summers with me, you, Sirius, and Ember, and Harry at Ravenclaw Castle." Remus said.

"Ravenclaw had a castle." Snape asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, all the foundered did it seems. Ember only knows were the one is, seeing as thats where she lives. When she took in Harry, Sirius and I came to live there as well. After trying to track down Harry for like three months." Remus said.

"Hm, its better then Snape manor." Snape said.

"Ember wouldn't let you go back to Snape manor even if you wanted to. She picks up strays so to speak and takes them in and cares for them. If your one of the people she likes, then she'll do whatever she can to make you happy. Trust me, Ember is a good judge of character and wont take in someone not worth it." Remus said looking up. The two then lay in silence for a while, before falling asleep together.

**Line; Its been like two months, why can't I leave! A/N; because you wrote the chapter when you shouldn't have**

A few weeks past, and with the second month over, Ember let the Ravenclaw's choose what extra classes they wanted to take. They four decided to take the same extra classes. Which was all of them, so they now had all the normal ones, along with Music, Choir, Advance Potions, Art, Ancient Studies (Ember taught it), Muggle Music, Muggle Art, Ghoul Studies, and Earth and Architectural magic. It was monday again, so they had double Potions in the morning, then double defence in the afternoon. After dinner they had there first Advance Potions, which Snape let them in without question. Most students had to take a test to get in, but they had already past it, being far better at potions then most of the students in the school. That was mostly because of Draco who was a potions genius and helped the other four. Harry was best with Defence against the dark arts, Neville was a pro at herbology and Hermione was best at charms. The four helped each other without even knowing that they where helping.

"Today we will be making the same potion as last week, because I have been told that we cant let the students that aren't as good as the Ravenclaw's get behind in potions." Snape sneering. "Of course, we have a tutor in the school to help anyone who needs it and I do offer remedial potions but no, we'll just do the same potion over again until they get it right." he added under her breath.

Harry snickered at hearing that. He was glad that him and his friends where in Advance potions, because then they wouldn't get behind the rest of the other schools in potions. "I thought Hogwarts was meant to be the best school to go to. Its not going to continue to be very good if we get behind the rest of the world." Harry commented to his friends, getting the potion started. The Griffindor's were all working with partners, while the Ravenclaw's each made the potion on there own.

"What instrument are you guys going to pick for music class?" Hermione asked them.

"I'm going to sing and also play the piano." Harry said.

"Drums and percussion." Neville said simply. Draco choose to learn Bass Guitar and flute, and Hermione decided to learn guitar and trumpet as well.

With that in mind they continued to work in silence. A moment later, Harry looked at the his friends.

"I think we should become Animagus." He said.

"What's that." Hermione asked.

"The ability to change into an animal form. For example, Professor Ravenclaw is a Griffin and Lupin in a Wolf." Neville said.

"Oh, that would be a good idea. And another way to show up the Griffindork's. Um, why does Professor RAVENCLAW become a GRIFFIN?" Draco asked.

"She wouldn't tell us." Harry said shrugging. "I'm not even sure what the change is based on, but not everyone can become an Animagus, so most people don't even try it."

"Hm, I think the four of us can become one." Hermione said thinking about it for a moment. Harry nodded his agreement.

"What are your plans for the Christmas break." Neville asked.

"I have to stay at the castle, there's not really anywhere else for me to go." Draco said sullenly.

"Mom hasn't told you yet, your coming to Ravenclaw Castle for the break." Harry said. "You and your family is invited as well Hermione." he added.

"Oh really, I'll write to my parents right away and see if they want to go." Hermione said happily.

"Me and Gran will be there again this year Harry." Neville said. Harry nodded. Ember made a big deal about Christmas and invited all of there friends. Harry suspected it was because she use to be alone for this holiday before she took in Harry and then let Remus and Sirius move in. It was a lot of fun though, what with playing in the snow, and going for sleigh rides (being pulled by unicorns and not horses), and the house elves always put on a big feast for Christmas dinner. Plus, they got to see a lot of the magical creatures that lived on the lands that normally stayed hidden.

"Oh, I have to warn you that if there is a note on the door says not to enter, don't go in. You'll likely get eaten." Harry said to Draco and Hermione.

"Um, why?" Hermione asked confused.

"Mom keeps pet Dinosaurs. Some are herbivore's and you only have to watch out about getting stepped on, but there are also carnivorous. Rexy is okay though. He's a T-rex that mom raised from an egg and was her first dinosaur, so she trained him not to bite. He eats dog food. You might not see Rexy though, he lives outside the castle, so if the weather is bad, he stays in his cave." Neville said shrugging. He had thought it was odd at first as well, but had gotten use to it. It was just one of the things that went on in Ravenclaw Castle.

**Line; can I get out now? A/N; Let me see... it's been two hours sure**

A few days later saw the try outs for the rest of the teams. People were invited to the try outs for the Griffindor's seeker, likely wanting to show off Alex to the rest of the school. The four first year Ravenclaw's went to watch to see who Harry would be playing against. The first person up was a third year guy, who was too big to be a seeker, and it took him nearly an hour to catch the snitch. It took so long they went and threw three others while waiting for him. None of them where any good though. The fifth person though, show a small amount of promise, but they were a seventh year. The last one was Alex, who came out with confidence carrying a Nimbus 2000.

"First years aren't allowed a broom at school." Hermione said.

"Rumour has it, James sent him the broom when he found out he was trying out." Harry said. It wasn't a rumour though, seeing as Lily told him. She said that James would get him one as well if he wanted for getting on the team. Harry had said no and couldn't wait to see the looks on peoples faces when he showed up with his own broom. Sirius and Remus had gotten it for him for getting on the Ravenclaw team.

They watched as with great confidence Alex got on his broom and they let the snitch go. He flew up into the air, showing off how fast his broom went, then went after the snitch. "Oh shocking, he might make the team." Draco said. Until Alex ran into the goal post that is. The snitch then mocked him by flying around his head while he was dizzy, then when he got his barrings back, flying towards the crowd. He rushed at the crowd trying to get the snitch making people have to duck out of the way, and the snitch continued to toy with him.

"He's going to kill someone." Hermione said, watching him fly threw the stands, sometimes almost hitting a kid trying to get the snitch. Suddenly it flew from the other stands and was flying straight at Draco and Hermione. Neville grabbed Hermione and Harry grabbed Draco dragging them both down as the snitch soon followed by Alex went past where the two were.

"That's it." Harry said standing up. The snitch had turned around and Harry reached out and grabbed it from the air, tossing it at a turning Alex. Alex caught the snitch and then flew down to land in the grassy field.

"So, I made the team." Alex said grinning proud of himself.

"Bloody Hell No." Wood yelled at Alex.

"Why not, I put on the best show, and went after the snitch no mater were it went." Alex said getting mad. "And, I'm the-boy-who-lived."

"I wouldn't care if you were a professional player, I don't want to see students killed because you think its a good idea to fly badly into a crowd. Learn to play the game, then try again next year." Wood yelled at him stomping off. They heard him muttering as he left. It sounded vaguely like he was wishing Harry was in Griffindor.

"I think we should get out of here before Alex blames Harry and try's to attack him." Draco said. The others agreed and they left the field.

Later at dinner, Alex came stomping to the Ravenclaw team. "How did you get on the team when I didn't. I'm the better Quidditch player." Alex said. "I have my own practice field and everything."

"Harry has natural talent and a large back yard." Neville said.

"Professionals taught me how to play." Alex countered.

"Harry and I were taught by Sirius and Mom." Neville countered. "And Remus plays with us sometimes."

"I really don't see Professor Ravenclaw being any good at Quidditch." Alex said rolling his eyes.

"Actually, Ember is better then even me." Sirius said walking past.

"Uncle Sirius, came to visit me and mom." Alex said grinning happily and forgetting about the argument.

"Nope, I got lonely at home, so I came to bug Severus and Remus about dating." Sirius said.

"Why would you be cool and one of your friends dating Professor Snape. Dad said you guys hated each other in school." Alex said looking confused.

"Yes well, We grew up unlike James, and after getting to know Severus better, came to realize that he's not a bad guy." Sirius said, before giving Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Draco a quick hug one at a time, before heading to the high table.

"Why did he hug you guys and not me." Alex said.

"I don't really know." Harry said, before the others got up to head to the dorm. It was the first Quidditch game of the season for Ravenclaw the next day, and they faced off against Hufflepuff.

A/N; I have randomly decided to name the Line!

B/N; Why?

A/N; Because he needs a name. Line just doesn't work for me.

Line; Hey, I have a name. It's Timothy!

A/N; Hm, nope, don't like it. Reviewers, would you mind sending in suggestions for a new name for the Line? Now, Lizzy, any final notes to add?

B/N; You fail epically! (snicker snicker) Sorry this took long. I sprained my right wrist and it's hard to type with only my left hand. That and Lexi's spelling is horrible(shudders).

A/N; Thats why I have you to edit! And sometimes it on purpous (RUNS)

B/N; I'M NOT FIXING THAT! See what I have to put up with. (I know where you sleep Lexi. No eyebrows...)


End file.
